1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a method of scanning an X-ray image by means of a plurality of electrometer probes which scan charge patterns of a photoconductor which is locally uniformly charged prior to the X-ray exposure and is discharged by the exposure in dependence on the intensity of the X-rays, the surface of the photoconductor being scanned after the exposure in order to determine the charge density, the electrometer probes forming for each pixel a pixel value which corresponds to the discharge at the relevant pixel. The invention also relates to a device for performing the method. A method and device of this kind are described in German Offenlegsingschrift DE-OS 35 34 768.
2. Description of the Prior Art
According to such a method of scanning an X-ray image, the pixel values of the various pixels are determined from the output signals of a plurality of electrometer probes. Spreads in the sensitivity of the various electrometer probes have a direct effect on the determination of the various pixel values. When the charge patterns are line-wise scanned by the electrometer probes, streakiness occurs in the image due to the varying sensitivity of the probes. It is an object of the invention to mitigate such streakiness to a high degree.